Thankful
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Calvin's feeling kind... HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


"Yay!" Calvin yelled, hopping off of the bus. "Thanksgiving break!" He skidded to a stop in front of his door, bright blue eyes narrowed. Cautiously he opened the door, and was greeted by a flash of orange and black fur. "Ack!" Calvin rolled on the ground, wrestling with his pet tiger, Hobbes. "Hobbes, get off of me!" Hobbes chuckled but did as he was told.

"Hi Calvin, I missed 'ya!" He had a toothy grin spread across his face, from one whisker to another. He seemed to nearly bounce with joy.

"You're just excited 'cause today's Thanksgiving," Calvin muttered. Nonetheless, he too was smiling.

"You bet I'm excited!" Hobbes exclaimed. "I get to eat turkey, and mashed potatoes, and gravy, and turkey-"

"You already said turkey!" said Calvin, laughing. Hobbes nodded.

"Yep. I'm gonna have more than one piece silly!" Calvin stood up and dusted himself off.

"We better go inside before Mom wonders where we are." He and Hobbes walked inside.

***************************************************************

Calvin walked in the kitchen to see his mom cooking. "Good afternoon Calvin," she said, putting some seasoning on a turkey. Hobbes licked his lips. Calvin elbowed him in the side.

"Shush Hobbes," he whispered. "Don't wanna disturb Mom when she's cooking. You might end up on the table instead of the turkey!"

"What was that Calvin?" His mom asked.

"Just talking to Hobbes, Mom." His mom blew a sigh.

"Well, put your coat away, and when I say 'Put it away', I don't mean throw it on the floor." It was Calvin's turn to sigh.

"Fine." He did as he was told and hung his coat in the closet. When he returned, he saw his mom taking the turkey out of the oven. _Wait a minute,_ he thought. _Wasn't she just adding seasoning?_

"Mom, how come we have two turkeys?" Hobbes was licking his lips again. "Is one for Hobbes?"

"No dear," she answered. Hobbes' whiskers drooped. "They're for the family down the street. They can't afford food, so I thought we should help them out." Calvin nodded. It was a really nice thing to do. He thought for a moment.

"Can I help?"

***************************************************************

Calvin watched as his mom and dad handed them the turkey. In his own gloved hands he held a pumpkin pie. He and Hobbes had made it themselves. Well, his mom did help. A little. Shyly he gave the woman the pie. In one arm she held a little baby girl, with curly blond hair. She smiled at him. Peeking around her skirt were two little boys. They were wearing clothes that were worn, and they had rosy cheeks. One sniffed.

"Mommy," he asked. "What are these people doing here?" His mother smiled.

"These are some kind people down the street. They brought us some food for Thanksgiving. What do you boys say?"

"Thank you!" The youngest boy stared curiously at Hobbes.

"His name is Hobbes," Calvin said. "You can hold him if you like." The little boy smiled and put his hands out. Calvin dropped Hobbes in his hands.

"You're cute," Hobbes told the little boy. "I can tell we're gonna be friends." Calvin's parents smiled at Calvin, who smiled back.

***************************************************************

"We're very proud of you Calvin. It was nice of you to come with us, and let that little boy play with Hobbes," Calvin's dad said.

"Hobbes said he was cute, and that they were gonna be friends."

"Oh did he now?" his mom asked. Calvin nodded.

"Yep." He walked inside. His parents went into the kitchen to get dinner ready. Calvin could smell the gravy already.

"That was nice of you to share me," Hobbes told Calvin. "What's gotten into you? Normally you never share." Calvin shrugged.

"I guess I realized that I'm lucky to have you, and mom and dad, and food, and clothes. And everything! I figured I should be thankful, and make someone else feel lucky too." Hobbes gave him a hug.

"Well I'm thankful you're such a good friend."

"Me too Hobbes. Me too."

**Hope your Thanksgiving turns out as well as Calvin's and Hobbes'. Be thankful. Live, love, laugh, and stuff yourself with turkey and taters.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
